Music party:Inhuman love
by Specter1997
Summary: Songfics of ATEMxYAMI,YUKEIxYUSEI and HAOUxJUDAI. T for a little violence.


Hey folks, it's me Aka Specter1997-Carrie, the Queen of Evil—

Len & Lin (From **[Vocaliod]**): Then we're her sons and daughters? *Jaw dropped since they got two songs which called **Daughter of Evil** and **Servant of Evil***

Oh shut it, of course I'm not! Now go back and take your recorder!

*The twin sighed and went to the backstage.*

Okay *Cough cough* I wrote a **[Yu-Gi-Oh!]** fan-fiction again but this time, the chapters aren't link together. Which means this time I wrote SHORT STORIES!*Laughed*

Yugi: (From [Yu-Gi-Oh!]) But you have written two already right...*sweated*

Specter: (From **[Ape-escape]**) She did*Yes, they are _Yugi and the Curse_ and _5DXZ-Princess Orgin_* and stayback!

This is the first story, normally it belongs to **catrod1992**. The story is called "Don't be afraid YAMIxYUGI" Everyone who read this knows that it doesn't end yet. So this time...*Grinned Evilly*

Specter: *Also grinned evilly* let's get started! *took out a guitar*

_Lyrics_

_**(Writer's Note)**_

* * *

><p><strong>MONARCHSHIPPING (ATEMxYAMI)<strong>

A novella of "_Don't be afraid"_

* * *

><p>How many times did he dream this? Maybe it was over 900 hundred.<p>

"You are not dreaming Atemu."

_**(Yeah, catrod1992 uses **__**Atemu**__**, therefore I have to follow)**_

Atemu turned to see a person, who just standing in the shadows. He couldn't see the person but a question was stuck in his mind.

"Why on earth could someone got a voice which is the same as mine?"

It was a very strange sight though.

How many times did he dream about his stood at here?

It was the roof of a building. Even it was nighttime, the lights in the city still shining brightly. The light slowly shone to the dark one, as he put off his _camouflage of shadows_. Atemu gasped that the person was wearing his old clothes which he used to wear everyday when he was the once pharaoh. But the most important was, how on earth somebody could has the same sight as his, although his skin is tanned.

Atemu gave the stranger an unfriendly glare as he appeased himself:

"Then tell me who you are?"

The dark one shrugged and spread his bat-like wings-or the wings of the vampire out and ripped his clothing at the back as he walked to Atemu.

"Remember me? You have met me before."

"Did I?"

Atemu stepped back as the dark one kept walking to him. The creature grew two horns from his head, his spine growing longer, giving him a tail with a spike at the end; the bones to his elbows broke the skin then became sharp. The dark one threw of his crown as the eye of Ra-actually was a cat's eye in red appeared on the middle of this forehead.

The dark one stopped walking and grinned:

"You did."

I did. Atemu thought as he thought as spread his wings out.

There were only a few miles between them so they didn't need to shout at each other.

"Anyway what is your name?"

Atemu asked the creature as he walked to him too. The creature covered his mouth with his left hand for hiding his expressions-he chuckled and answered:

"As everyone get a darker half, like you Atemu. I'm your darkness-Yami."

Yami removed his hand as he gave Atemu a coy smile. Atemu's wings spread bigger.

"Yami right? It's a nice name but don't you forget it is the name that I'm using?"

_**(Atemu jumped to Yami at the first heavy beat)**_

Atemu shouted as he dashed to Yami and began to give him a punch on face.

"I do but I DON'T CARE!"

Yami also shouted at him and stopped his attack by grabbing his fist.

"Not cool man."

Alike singing, Yami grabbed his arm with his other hand and turned for a few circles, threw Atemu to the sky.

_**(Yami threw Atemu up in the second beat)**_

Yami flipped his wings and dashed into the night with his amazing speeds. Flew higher than the poor Atemu, Yami stopped and bombed Atemu down to the building like a comet. The roof since the gravity of this bomb was too powerful. The comet hit the ground and made a big hole.

_**(Yami bombed Atemu down at the third heavy beat. The roof broke at the forth beat. The hole appeared at the first beat of the first instrumental)**_

Atemu's eyes shutted tightly and groaned deeply in his throat as the acute pain increased-as he fell on to the ground, Yami sat on his waist while digging his sharp nails into Atemu's shoulders deeper and deeper.

"Is that your limit?"

Yami asked coldly as he dug his claws deeper and Atemu felt that his bones were going to crush. Out of Yami's prediction, Atemu opened his crimson eyes and smirked:

"Of course not that fast."

Yami hesitated but this gave Atemu a chance to kick him off. As it was done, Atemu dashed into the night again and Yami followed him.

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby can you hear me moan?_

"You think that you can leave your past behind?"

Yami suddenly asked as he suddenly dashed and stopped in front of Atemu once more with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?"

_You caught me under false pretences,_

_How long before you let me go?_

Atemu confused and slowed down before Yami. Yami smirked again and dragged Atmeu to a forest which is full of thorns, causing both clothes and skin were torn. Ignoring that Yami took Atemu's neck with his claws and said:

"I mean that you still don't feel satisfied after you killed that bitch Anzu, who was your bloodline ancestor too."

_**(I just wonder why CAT [Catrod1992] typed **__**Anzu**__** into **__**Anuz**__**...? Maybe she typed too fast...? Anyway I used her Japanese name normally.)**_

Atemu silenced and Yami continued.

"You think that you don't enough prey for you to abreact your grievances so you also want to sacrifice your family to gain power."

Atemu remembered the dream that he had a few days, or a few weeks or months or years ago. It was about he killed his children-the first pair of twins in the history of vampires in front of his lover Yugi with his demon form. And then he fought against his demon form but failed badly. Yes, badly.

_Oooh…You set my soul alight_

_Oooh…You set my soul alight_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive (You set my soul alight__)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive (You set my soul)_

_**(Atemu recollected when the "Oooh" began)**_

Atemu kept silencing and looked down. At the next moment he never thought that his darkness softened:

"Give me blood Ate. I don't want you to be like this."

Did he just say…give him my blood? Atemu looked up and saw his darkness also looked at him with braveness.

_I thought I was a fool for you._

_Oh baby I'm a fool for you._

_You are the queen of the superficial,_

_How long before you tell the truth?_

"What…do you want from me?"

_Oooh…You set my soul alight_

_Oooh…You set my soul alight_

Yami smirked as Atemu asked him confusedly. He slowly let him as he fangs out as he leaned to the left of Atemu's neck. Knowing he was going to be bitten, Atemu asked a question that would make 90 people from a hundred dropped their jaws down.

"Anyway you are my darker half. You stay in my mind but how come you can appear in front of me?"

_**(Specter: What…?*Still playing the guitar*)**_

Yami stopped moving and answered as Atemu's prediction.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive (You set my soul alight__)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive (You set my soul)_

_**(I chuckled while playing the drums *IT's true that I play drums* as Atem narrowed his eyes.)**_

_Supermassive black hole_

"It is an awesome answer Yami."

Atemu grinned as Yami was shocked by his next action-he found out that he was now bellowing Atemu.

_Supermassive black hole_

"But I think that you should _update_ your information."

Atemu hid his wings as he jumped up high in the sky by the force he did on the thorns.

_Supermassive black hole_

Yami also jumped as he got the same height as Atemu's he asked:

"What do you mean by that?"

And then threw Atemu back to the thorns by hit him with his tail.

_**(Atemu was hitten at the heavy beat of this time's 'Supermassive')**_

_Supermassive black hole_

They became two beams of red lightning and hit each other in the sky

_**(They transformed at eh heavy beat again)**_

_Supermassive black hole_

_**(Atemu stopped of the beginning of the second instrumental)**_

Atemu stopped at the edge of the sky, kept smirking at Yami while red lightning was surrounding him.

"You said that you are my darkness then you should know me a lot…"

_**(Atemu dashed at the end of the instrumental)**_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive _

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive _

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive (You set my soul alight__)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive (You set my soul)_

"You should know that I'm not that _kind_ of person who mind the mistakes I made before. Maybe I have lost the first chance but I can do it better at next time! I know I had suffered so much pain in the past, I had suffered a number of sadness I still like to turn them into the energy for me to protect my beloved ones!"

_**(They hit over a hundred times and then the one on the right hit the one on the left heavily at the word "soul")**_

_Supermassive black hole_

The two beams disappeared. Atemu was pounched on the face and Yami was kicked on the belly.

_Supermassive black hole_

The two slowly dropped down.

_Supermassive black hole_

Atemu didn't know that where he got the courage to hold his darkness while falling.

_Supermassive black hole_

_**(They hit the ground at the last heavy beat)**_

Both panted. And the result was deuce. Both boys' bangs were stuck on their face by sweating and they covered their eyes. Atemu breathed out above Yami:

"That's awesome dude."

Yami chuckled and pulled Atemu near against him, whispered to his right ear:

"You grew up Ate."

Atemu smirked and held Yami's chin as he brushed his lips on Yami's neck and-

"ATEMU!"

* * *

><p>"ATEMU!"<p>

Atemu's eyes snap opened and saw his angry bride Yugi, who put his hands on his hips and pouted:

"You see? The sun is setting!"

Atemu looked out from the window, the sky was orange and a bunch of light was walking down the stairs which made of clouds while glowing darker and darker.

"OH NOES-!"

Yugi swore that he couldn't hear anything for a second after Atemu shouted. Then he asked him in worried.

"And why your clothes are torn?"

Atemu found out someone above him so he looked up, Yugi was clawing over him. He would flush if he could. My dear aibou is very naughty today. Going backwards slowly to look at the mirror, he saw that the wounds over his clothes and body were the same as the dream's! The coat that used to put on like a cloak was torn into four at the lower part; His sleeveless black leather top got three straight intervals in small (left), medium (right)and large (middle) size which barely showed his pale cheat; There were holes on his knees, legs and his blood was dried at both wounds.

"Was that a dream or not…?"

Atemu thought and heard someone chuckled in his mind. He looked over the room and found his darkness was now a penetrate image like a ghost standing at the corner with his arms crossed and his pharaoh clothing was torn like his. Yami put up his second finger of his right hand on his lips.

"So it's true. Yeu I don't know why he could or I could do that."

Atemu smirked and looked back to his aibou.

"I got a dream."

He said as he leaned to Yugi's left shoulder and causing the younger vampire shivered.

"What was it about?"

He answered just as I thought. Atemu smirked and got near to the ear bone.

"It was about…secret."

Yugi yelled in disappointment as Atemu bit lightly on his ear bone and Yami bursted out of laughing. Of course no one could hear his laughter but Atemu.

"_But later please tell him that you are alrigth."_

Yami said then disappeared as Atemu looked back. Yeah I shouldn't let him being worried. And perhaps, his darker half or demon form wasn't bad at all!

* * *

><p>Specter: o_o*dropped the guitar after he read*<p>

Yugi: …*facepalm*

Atem: It sucks…*burning in rage*

Yami: Damn it!*clenched his fists*

Len and Lin: Finally…*Put down the recorder and escaped from the room*

Yeah my grammar isn't good though plus those two exchanged their names. And for the one who sucks at transferred Japanese words, and Egyptian words, here I tell you the meanings:

Atemu/Atem=nightmare in Egyptians;

Yami= Darkness in Japanese;

Aibou=Partner in Japanese;

Yo, this is it guys please review! *Started running since the pharaoh and the king of games were chasing me to punish me* For Monarchshippers, I apologize to you since there wasn't any lemons/sexual between two males but maybe later on!

Yami and Atem: CARRIE!*howling*

*Kept running* so which is the next couple? *Looked back while running*

Judai: (From **[Yu-Gi-Oh! GX]**) PARTICLESHIPPING!

Haou: Yeah!

This is a fan character Yukei, Yusei's darker half made up with Yusei Fudo. Please go to my deviantart to look for a picture called **Music party-inhuman love**. There are pictures of these three couples...RUN!

Yukei: We are the next aibou. *Looked at Yusei*

Yusei (From **[Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's]**) Alright...*sighed*

P.S Just Catrod1992 and you love this


End file.
